


Another Trick Up Your Rear

by RichmanBachard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: A small collection of ladies getting some anal lovin’. Commission for Anonymous.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex, Iron Bull/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age), Male Jedi Exile/Brianna
Kudos: 12





	Another Trick Up Your Rear

Wrex found her utterly endearing. It took some time, given his reserved nature and lack of human social conventions, but Shepard had won him over. That’s how she was with most people. Jane didn’t demand respect. Rather, she earned it. She was strong, beautiful, charming - everything he would have liked in a mate. And then some.

And above all, he loved having sex with her.

Luckily for him, she enjoyed it just as much. The lovers remained firmly in the camp of something.. loose; prioritizing fun, lust, and a relief from stress over outright commitment. It was amicable, light. His eager tongue, fingers, and cock suited her nicely - and while it was always a tight fit, with plenty of practice she took his cock like a pro. 

When he inevitably desired the tight, alluring, pink bud of her ass, though, it gave the commander a considerable level of pause. It would be more difficult, yet more.. freeing, in a way. How far he could take it.. how much deeper and more full she could feel; the thought made her wet despite her hesitation. 

She found him utterly endearing, and so her supple backside belonged to him that night.

Amid a sordid, heated display, he was.. gentle, allowing her to control the pace as she saw fit. It took preparation, her bud speared wide by his fingers, as he tended to her pussy just as vigorously. She could do nothing but whimper and moan, as Wrex paid sheer, utter reverence to her rear. 

With the krogan on his back, then, she stood above him. Bracing her hands against the vast canvas of his chest, she lowered her upon his thick cock, crouching down upon it instead of being able to straddle him directly. He didn’t mind - the position did wonders to accentuate her muscles and curves. 

With a sharp gasp, she muttered many an expletive as the soft, pointed tip of his manhood pierced her puckered rear. Ever the soldier, she pressed on - groaning from somewhere deep in her throat as the cock spread her bud wide, breaking past every defense with ease given his size, her enthusiasm, and their prior care. Her tits heaved, her chest flushed red just as her cheeks were - almost as striking as the sea of red that was her hair. Wrex palmed one of her wrists, grabbing it lovingly as Jane worked herself up and down his tougher-skinned, ribbed cock. The material rubbed over every sensitive nerve and ridge, as it pushed deeper into her. 

Jane’s striking green eyes could do nothing but roll to the back of her head as she began to drop down upon him with an avid, more rigorous pace. It took its time, plenty of it, but Shepard was addicted to the might of his cock. She wanted it to ruin her, she only hoped he had enough rounds in him to give her exactly what she wanted.

He grumbled a pleasant, sensitive growl as his cock was caught in her vice, plunging deep within her even as his many balls began to stir. He hissed, grumbling again but in slight dissatisfaction as his first orgasm was impending. Slapping her ass down upon him, it was coming much faster than he’d like, but her unending heat sought after nothing more. Likewise, to her credit, Shepard no longer needed to brace herself, having found a decent balance as she bounced upon him. Instead, one hand groped at her sensitive bosom while the other toyed with her sopping-wet cunt, rubbing her hardened clit, sliding up and along her labia. Her muscles contracted, wringing his cock to coax his load from him. The plates of his head leaned back, as he strained. She cried out in ecstasy as she hit her own peak. 

Hastily, his talons reached for her form, to grip her curves tentatively and help her thrusts as he finally came. Her mind almost went blank as his come spurted out, blasting her with his pleasure as it filled her, deeply, with copious amounts of krogan seed. It felt so familiar, yet entirely new - as her lower stomach began to bulge faintly from his molten-hot deposit. 

Despite his release, despite their ragged breathing, he remained hard - and she remained so addled by lust, they both wanted more.

She pulled off of him, leaking sloppily as they started to switch positions. She braced herself for the night of cum she was in for. She only hoped she would be able to think clearly in the morning...

—

Leliana pressed a kiss to Cousland’s lips, a look of bemusement upon her soft face. “You mean, you have never..?”

He shook his head ‘no’ as a faint blush began to form upon his cheeks. Cousland shrugged his shoulders. She gave him a particular look, as she pushed him against the wall. Illuminated only via candlelight, it was hard for him to make out every possible move she would make. Leliana In spite of his growing sense of nervousness, he remained steadfast. Even when she deftly fished his cock from his trousers, he remained steadfast. 

But she was stronger than him, in that regard. More experienced. Her earlier life as a.. more than adventurous bard, gave way to something luxurious, something raw. No matter how steadfast he might have been, he was wrapped around her little finger - as he found himself upon his back, his cock being slathered with saliva from an eager, loving mouth. It was new ground for him, a feeling he had only heard about from others. The chatter from perverted beggars, the sultry promises of maidens of the night. The temptation was always there, but he never paid it much mind. 

Until now.

Her mouth worked him over, almost making the boy pop far earlier than either one of them would’ve preferred. The noises coming from him had almost made the early finish worth it for her, but it wouldn’t be enough. She wanted him inside her that night, she wanted him to feel something new - and taboo.

Cousland was forced to cover his mouth as her naked form sunk down upon him. She was a thief in the night - happily stealing him of his breath, his virginity and, hell, possibly his soul before long. Maker forgive him, he’d let her.

The sight of her naked backside, shrouded under the warm slivers of candlelight as she clapped down upon his pelvis, burned itself into his mind. The molten hot, vice-like grip she had him in was sure to corrupt his mind, her body being the only thing occupying it most nights. 

Likewise, she could do nothing but shiver as her hands braced against the firm bone of his knees. The feeling of his cock laying waste to her tight heat having conjured many a past encounter; numerous lovers leaving her with unforgettable experiences. Cousland, conversely, but sloppy and unrefined - but as his hands desperately clutched at her supple cheeks, she smiled haphazardly. He showed promise.

She would carve something fierce, and palpable, out of all the potential in her midst.

“L-Leli..” He strained through gritted teeth, his face beet-red. “It’s so- I can’t.. I’m going to-!” 

Leliana moaned, working to increase her motions. “Fill me, my love. _Fill me._ ”

Cousland threw his head back with a soft cry, as he spent himself inside her backdoor. Having been so pent up, waiting so long, he filled her for what felt like forever.

She wished it would have lasted that long. 

She was going to do her best to ensure that it would. 

—

He was like a character from one of her books. The most lurid, depraved kind. For a time she’d never admit it but his particularly brand of charm was beginning to wear her down. She liked him. Liked him enough to take the Bull up on his offer.

Relieve some stress, that’s what it was. At first. She could hardly deny that it was effective. Being in such a position for the Inquisition was as stressful and irritating as it was worthwhile. Balancing it out with him taking her in a variety of positions around the Inquisition, it was.. nice. She chided herself for stooping so low but, again, his charm, his smile.

The love she was developing for The Iron Bull was beginning to show, to claw away at her sense of focus. His broad frame, combat prowess, bad jokes. Like a short story in one of her books. Not to mention, how good his cock was.

Definitely like in one of her books.

So when, in a particularly heated moment of lust, he hotly suggested taking her there, somewhere so taboo and frowned upon, why, she could hardly answer him. It would have to wait. It did. He understood - better than most. 

When Cassandra was ready, Bull was more than eager to please. All it took was the lovers being afforded ample amounts of time to have their fun.

Praise the Maker, Cassandra was granted that. A few hours for her to be deflowered by her big Bull.

He was so careful and attentive, when prodding her rear. Despite his gruff exterior and typically sardonic cadence, he was incredibly sweet. More than sweet, it bordered on saccharine even as he plunged his well-lubricated finger into her puckered rear. 

Cassandra normally enjoyed a slice of control in the bedroom, but no such control was had as Bull took her ass. Her mind went blank, capable only of giving him loving touches as he fit more of his slick cock inside her. His thick, calloused hands pulling her to and fro upon his shaft with ease - as she relinquished all control to her storybook lover. 

Given how eager they both were, prolonging their mutual pleasure wasn’t long for the world as Cassandra’s inner walls coaxed him of his orgasm quickly even as her stomach bulged. He moaned a throaty expletive as he filled her with heaps of spunk, as the pleasure overtook her own senses and her pussy squirted, splattering the tautness of his chest. He cooed at the feel, reaffirming her with hushed words of encouragement. 

Coming down from her high seemed nigh-impossible, at first. Her body wracked from the thunderous orgasm, and molded from the might of his cock. Her senses would return, in time, but all she could fathom in the moment was her love for him. Growing, day by day. Drop after drop of seed. 

—

Amid her training as a Jedi, Brianna’s sparring matches remained half-naked per tradition. Not that either of them were wanting to complain. No, the process had grown on the Exile. Very much so. For all his quirked brows and mild jests initially, they would soon fade the more his eyes glossed over her form. Match upon match, it grew nigh unbearable. Echani customs did always have a way of getting them all hot and bothered, even as they came to blows in a flurry of saber clashes. One after the other, with each strike and slash her skills were put to the test. Conventional training for a Jedi was no less arduous, but usually not so aggressive. Brianna began to speculate that it had more to do with her than his Order. 

Even as she hopped over another of his saber swipes and managed to fit in a solid heat, the Exile still knocked her to the floor. She lunged at him with a playful growl, getting caught in another clash. Their faces grew close, illuminated by the colors of their lightsabers. He smiled, and she reciprocated the expression. 

She had felt something at that moment, something in the Force pulling at her. A want, a need. It was close by. More than close. It was around her, in front of her, inside her. It was him, conveying what he truly wanted. 

Her cheeks grew rosy from the slightest blush, and it was in that moment he was granted the upper hand. 

With his strength, their sabers moved left amidst their clash until hers slipped from her grasp. She was knocked to the floor again, but refrained from getting up. She glanced up at him, shooting the Exile a particular look. The kind that bore its way under his skin and pierced his soul. Brianna could feel it between them, their bond in the Force strengthening with every new experience, every new threshold reached - and subsequently crossed. He leaned down, almost desperate as he did so, to share in a light, affectionate kiss before she took the lead. No matter the sweat that dripped from her form, Brianna has turned herself around, slipping the last of her garments off to present him with an ample bounty. Words needn’t be shared, everything the pair wanted to say had been communicated clearly enough already. Trust in the Force, and allow it to guide one where they needed to be. This was absolutely where they wanted to be, at the least. The pair deemed it good enough.

The Exile made that much clear as he prepared her, and then had his way. Her soft cries were only interrupted by her call to be dominated further; to be owned, fully, in body as well as mind. No words were needed, but she deemed them worthy anyway, apropos of nothing. His thrusts remained tender in spite of the firm grip upon her backside. Even still, he marked her with a smack - then another, the noise she made in response like music to his ears. And there they were: two lovers, slick with sweat and overcome with lust, one rutting into the other.

Whether they were discovered or not, they cared not. The duo placed their mutual trust in the Force, and allowed themselves to accept whatever might come.

Brianna, true to form, had allowed her anal virginity to be taken so thoroughly that day, ensuring their bond would strengthen all the more in the process. And she craved every second of it, being filled and pumped into so tentatively. Her mind twisted at the thought, the notion of new pleasures being uncovered by the day. In light of that, the strengthening of the bond had worked. Even as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, a thought occurred. Surely, it would continue to grow even stronger, if and when, she decided to take him in such a way.

———  
AFTERWARDS  
——— 

Cum leaked from Shepard’s mouth, her mind so fuck-addled that she could hardly form a single, coherent thought. Her palm glossed over the belly full of krogan seed she was given by her fuck buddy, and simply smiled in remembrance. Wrex, appropriately, was spent, having knocked out beside her, his cock still in her ass as the pair laid on their sides together. She moaned softly, the experience having been a roaring success. She yielded to his cock, her backside more than eager for further punishment in the future. With every, minor movement he made, it sent a jolt of pleasure up her spine.

The pair found each other infinitely endearing. All the more now, given the new horizon they’d crossed together. 

She closed her eyes, still in a haze of lust even as sleep would soon take her. In her final few moments before unconsciousness, one thing was clear.

She couldn’t wait to do it again.

—

Leliana was a woman capable of numerous things. Adept in the art of song, politicking, assassination, and more. But - most of all, she thought - her most valued skill was found in the likes of helping and servicing others, first and foremost. That night, the amount of noises, cries of pleasure, and nut she’d dispensed from the boy was immense - and his life would never be the same. Cousland’s brains were practically fucked out of his head. His heaving chest, flushed cheeks, and soft, flagged cock which lay against his lower half sloppily being evident of that much. Conversely, she remained awake, still under the throes of orgasm herself. She couldn’t help but wear a wry smirk, her past always finding a convenient way to aid her present, helping ensure her future in turn. Even as cum leaked from her ass and upon her breasts, neck, and elsewhere, she knew. She had something special in her hands..

She would make a fine lover of him yet.

—

Cuddling and talk of candlelight dinners weren’t always notions the Iron Bull toyed with, rolling around in his big head. But Cassandra had a way of making him more.. open to such ideas. 

Appropriate, given how open he had made her in the process of their lovemaking. He laughed at the mention of that, which she could only respond to with a scowl and a deep blush. But as the whiskers of her chin brushed against the back of her neck, her heart continued to melt anyway.

She had done things with him she’d done with no other man. But he was no ordinary man. He was more than that, just as she was more than some ordinary woman. Together, they would grow to become something different, something more.

She smiled, even as he made another, bad joke.

A good end to any chapter, she figured.

—

Brianna and her Force-bond with the Exile grew stronger by the day, in no small part due to the sheer amount of passionate lovemaking between the two. Above all, especially in recent memory. Allowing herself to be taken in so many ways only deepened that bond - and worked both ways, to her - and his, eventually - mutual delight. New avenues, new holes. Whatever it took to grow stronger in the Force - separate, together, both. 

So much so that, even when she would continue to meditate, she would on occasion feel his presence. No physical contact needed. Her struggle to concentrate pressed on even as she would be fondled, worshipped, and claimed - even through the likes of the Force. The Exile had his ways, as she had come to know over many, many months.

Amid all her pleasure, she had to admit.

It felt good to be a Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
